The White Chapel Murderer
by Madam-Annabell
Summary: Ah, it's the Victorian era. But with a gruesome murderer on the loose, London inhabitants are chaotic. Now it's up to Pucca a some unexpected friends to solve the case. But with the challenge of an unrequited love and new enemies, can Pucca find the murderer and maintain her sanity?
1. Goodbye

_A/N First fanfic! (And it's historical-fiction _TT_TT _So bear in mind that I'm trying to keep it authentic ) I hope you all enjoy!_ :)

* * *

It was a dark night, drowned by the persistent rain. The clatter of hooves echoed on the lonely streets of London. With a sudden halt, the carriage stopped outside of the Goh-Rong, a famous restaurant known for it's exquisite food.

"We-we-welcome to the Goh-Rong!" a flustered young man greeted. The gentleman that descended from the carriage gave him a mere grunt and the tip of his top hat. Behind him followed a fat man clad in red whose belly jiggled as he laughed and bellowed, "Don't be rash lad! You're drenched to the bone and tremble like a stray!" and they all walked in.

* * *

Corset re-laced, hair buns redone, dress skirts straightened, hair piece in place, gloves slipped over the hands and finally, the turquoise ring shines on the fourth finger of her left hand. She stares at it, eyes distant, before she arises from her chair and glides out of her room. As she goes down the stairs, the atmosphere seems serious. She stiffens and walks toward the dining hall, peeking nervously through the doorway.

Sitting at the far left corner are two men, talking in hushed voices. This would have been normal if it wasn't for the eerie aura. Chills crawled up the girl's spine only to yelp when a sharp voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

She turned around, stunned to see her uncle Dumpling had discovered her spying on the guests. She turned beet red when she felt the guests' piercing stares on her back. Dumpling went on.

"Pucca! At least introduce yourself if you are going to accompany the guests." He whispered. Pucca nodded feverishly. He sighed and went on to take the men's orders.

Pucca dared to glance behind her. Upon closer observation, she saw a fat man with white curled hair and beard. He was jolly and his rosy cheeks made him look childish. But it was the other man that had her captivated. His slick long black hair was kept in two low pigtails, his charming youthful face was grave and he was handsomely dressed, boasting his wealth. Pucca felt a warmth quickly spreading through her, so rapidly it scared her. And suddenly, she knew she had to have him.

She floated to the kitchen. When she saw her other uncle, Ho, her eyes demanded an answer. Ho stared and suddenly chuckled.

"The young man is Garu. The lad is heading for the heart of London. Rumor has it that he is on a secret mission," Ho whispered.

Pucca's eyes glittered with curiosity and admiration. _Garu_, she thought, _so that was his name_.

"Pucca!" Linguini hollered. She reluctantly turned to face him, annoyed at being brought out of her daydream.

"Here are the men's orders," he handed her two trays with piping hot food. With the balance and poise of an experienced waitress, she walked over to their table. Her stomach fluttered when Garu's eyes met hers.

"Thank you dear Pucca," the older man said.

"It was no bother, Sir Claus," Pucca said quietly, her eyes sneaking curious glances at Garu.

"Miss Pucca Bennett, allow me to introduce you to my friend, Mr. Garu Paulette," Santa said.

"I am happy to make your acquaintance." Pucca made a slight bow.

Garu bowed and tipped his top hat. Pucca uneasily served them their plates and walked over to the doorway and stood still, waiting for any command.

Santa stared wearily at Pucca and waved his hand. Blushing, Pucca scurried out of the dining hall and softly closed the door. She immediately pressed her ear against the door, determined to learn about Garu's "mission".

". . . So you're going to meet him?"

"Yes. He is a family friend so I will stay there." _Garu_, Pucca thought.

"It is very dangerous-"

"But I am a man-"

"A _young_ _lad_ at that-"

"I can defend myself-"

"No, Garu. I promised Miss Paulette that you would come home safe and-"

"What are you doing?"

Pucca swerved around, eyes wide.

"Oh, it's you Mister Dada!" she breathed.

"Indeed, and now," he motioned towards the door, "I will give the guests," he leaned on the door, " a proper greeeee-" The doors flung open, making Da-Da fall in a heap at the door way.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Dada stuttered. Pucca stood awkwardly behind him.

"Please pardon Mr. Gaspar," she said. "He tends to be-"

"My good lad, will you look at the time!" Santa cried as he glanced at his watch. "We are heading off. The food was splendid, the service amazing, and please permit me to use the loo!" With that, Santa went off in search of the loo.

Garu rushed by, merely mumbling a "thank you." Dada and Pucca bowed respectively as Garu left.

"I am truly am sorry. . ." Dada started. Pucca merely nodded.

"I. . ." Dada started, but Pucca tuned him out. She moved quickly as she piled the dishes, went to the kitchen to deposit them, and dashed to her room, leaving her uncles' staring questionably after her.

_Quickly, quickly_, Pucca thought, _I have to hurry._ She pulled out her shawl, secret money stash that she stuffed into a secret pocket, two fans, and a few trinkets. The nay of the horses outside her window made her rush into a frenzy. _Where is it? Where is it?_ Pucca panicked as she rummaged through her chest for it. _Found it!_ She almost squealed with glee but Santa's laughter warned her of the time. Ink dotted her fingers as she wrote across the parchment. The slam of the pub's door was her final warning.

Pucca crept to her window and pulled it open. _Now or never _she chanted to herself. Perching herself on the windowsill, Pucca stared at the carriage's top. Without hesitation, she jumped off.

"Ooof!" Pucca grunted when she landed on the carriage's roof. The carriage trembled, but Pucca prayed that she had gone unnoticed. At Santa's whipping, the horses galloped through the rain, leaving the Goh-Rong far behind.

Pucca stared longingly behind her. _Goodbye my dear uncles and friend, _she thought, _for I am on an_ _adventure._

* * *

"What could the child be up to?" Linguini wondered aloud as he locked the front door.

"I do not- ARGH!" Dada jumped at the clap of thunder.

The chefs laughed heartily but Ho expressed worriedly, "It's not like her to not want to help in the kitchen-"

"Especially at closing time-" Dumpling continued.

"So Dada, may you please-" Linguini started.

"Check on her," the three brothers chimed.

"Cer-cert-certainly," Dada nervously nodded. Intimidated by the darkness of the pub, Dada tip-toed out of the kitchen. A clap of thunder sent him running up the stairs. Dada then pressed himself against the hallway's walls and slowly crept to Pucca's door. He timidly knocked on her door. No response. He quietly knocked again. No response. Worried, Dada feebly tried to stand tall before the door, and tried to pound on the door. But the door flew open, smacking him right in the face.

"Aghsh. . ." Dada mumbled as he fell, yet again.

"What happened?" Dumpling demanded shrilly as he and his brothers ran to Dada.

"I fell because the do-"

"PUCCA!" Linguini interrupted.

He threw a note onto the bed as he dashed to the open window and stared into the street.

"Is it true?" Ho asked quietly as he put the note down.

"Apparently," Dumpling started, "Our little gal is having an adventure."

* * *

_A/N Reviews are always appreciated _:D


	2. Hello

_Well, what now?_ Pucca thought. She was on a carriage's roof, in a thunderstorm, with no idea of where she was going. Or what Garu thought of her, for that matter. That last thought hit her with a pang. _Do I stay here or do I try to enter the carriage? The rain will only get worse. . ._ As if hearing her thoughts, the rain started to pound harder. Suddenly, the carriage turned around a corner. Not expecting it, Pucca went tumbling down the left side of the carriage's roof. She grabbed onto the ledge before she could fly off.

A roll of thunder made her squeal. _Should I make my grand entrance? _Pucca thought bitterly. _I could catch a chill and who knows where we're going. . . _She cautiously edged her way on the side. Slowly, she opened the door and threw herself in. She then slid into the seat across from Garu and scooted herself in front of him. She then proceeded to readjust her shawl and smooth her hair, ignoring Garu's stare and trying to act casual.

"Are you _mad_?!" he whispered heatedly. Pucca felt threatened but couldn't contain the blush that emerged on her cheeks.

"It is nice to see you again," Pucca murmured carefully.

"Where did you even come from? Do you understand how late and dangerous it is to be out? Especially for a girl-"

"I am not a girl-"

"How old are you?"

"How old are _you_?"

"I asked you first," Garu spat. _He's mad _Pucca thought. _I do not wish to take my chances. . ._

"Sixteen."

"You are young. Do you know how-"

"I am not a child," Pucca said through gritted teeth. "As for my safety, I can take care of myself. And you have not answered my question."

They stared determinedly at each other. Garu sighed and leaned back against his seat. "Eighteen."

"Garu, are you talking to yourself? People will think you are mad if you continue doing so," Santa hollered.

"No. No. You are hearing things," Garu said hastily.

"Eh? So I've eaten too many cookies?" Santa laughed at his fail of a joke.

Garu turned to Pucca. "When we arrive to my destination, I will send you back to your home with Santa. He will escort you home-"

"No. I want to be with you."

That last bit bewildered Garu. "What could you mean by that?" he inquired softly.

"Ah. . ." Pucca looked down. "You will know in time." She avoided Garu's confused gaze.

"WE ARE HEEEERRREE!" Santa bellowed. The carriage stopped with an abrupt halt, making Pucca and Garu jump out of their seats.

"Hello sirs!" a cocky voice called out. _Who could that be_? Pucca wondered.

"Good night to you too, Sir Robinson," Garu acknowledged as he and Pucca descended from the carriage.

"Sir Robinson" was a tall man of dark shaggy hair and tan skin. He held a tall golden staff topped with an eagle and stood somewhat lazily. His eyes had a teasing sparkle and when they met Pucca's, she froze.

"Oi! Who's this sweet treat you found here," Sir Robinson smirked. "I taught you well."

"I am no man's toy," Pucca scowled. She stood back, feeling very violated.

"AHHHHR!"

Garu was charging at Sir Robinson with a sword in his hand.

"What are you-" Pucca yelled.

But then Sir Robinson ran past her, yielding his staff in his hand. Sword and staff clashed, again and again, the pangs of metal hitting metal rung throughout the abandoned street. Garu stabbed, but Sir Robinson dodged the attempt with ease. Rain splattered everywhere, it was miserably cold, and grunts could be heard. Sir Robinson swung his staff madly, but Garu was too fast. He leaped and jumped out of the way.

"CAAAAANDY!"

Everyone turned to see Santa run towards them with a candy cane in each hand. He was about to let out a war cry when he slipped in a puddle and fell flat on his face. The fight resumed.

Pucca was becoming uneasy at the sight of the men battling. No one was winning and there was no sign that it was going to end any time soon. Suddenly, Garu struck out his sword that promptly landed on Sir Robinson's shoulder. _Now or never._

Pucca pulled out a long ribbon from a secret pocket in her dress skirts. She then hurdled herself at Garu, lassoing him with the ribbon and pulling him behind her, tangling him with the ribbon in the process. She then turned to Sir Robinson and pulled out some hair pins and proceeded to hurl them at him. He dodged the majority, but one managed to slice his cheek. Pucca then charged at Sir Robinson. He tried to use the staff to shield himself, but Pucca used the staff to pin him down onto the wet pavement.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Pucca cried shrilly.

Two hands firmly grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her away. She looked up to see that it was Garu.

"You got a feisty one, eh?" Sir Robinson snorted, upset that the spar was over.

"Miss Pucca Bennett, permit me to introduce you to Mister Abyo Robinson," Garu said politely and he let go of Pucca.

"Available twenty-four hours a day with all my charm and grace," Abyo added arrogantly as he gave Pucca the tip of his hat.

"Well," Pucca brushed herself off, "Hello Mr. Robinson," she made a slight bow, "I am _delighted_ to make your acquaintance," she stated sarcastically.

"Why is Miss Pucca here?" Santa grumbled as he arose from the ground.

"Oh, Santa," Abyo jeered, "You appear to be woozy from your fall," he placed his arm around Santa's shoulder, "As for the girl," he led Santa to the doorway of a house, "That's what we all want to know." Abyo then opened the door and invited all of them in.


	3. Red, Heart, Love

_A/N This came out a little later than I hoped it would . . . and I rushed to make it so it may have some mistakes. . . Anyways, it's out now so there's no use in bickering about it. Hope you enjoy! ~ Specially dedicated to BluePanda326. Thank you for the extra support! _:D

The clock ticked meticulously. The scent of orange blossom tea filled the air. Pucca glanced up. Everyone was awkwardly silent as they sat at the dinner table with a cup of tea in hand. She hadn't explained the _exact _reason why she was there, but even her weak excuse of "wanting an adventure" left everyone staring strangely at her. Even Bruce Robinson, Abyo's father, rubbed his temples anxiously. Pucca sighed and sipped from her cup.

"Well. . ." Bruce scratched the back of his head. "We shall go to bed and think it over in the morning. It is late, after all."

"One problem. We only have two guest rooms."

Garu immediately stiffened. Pucca blushed madly at the fantasies that ran through her mind.

"I'll sleep in the par-" Garu stared to mumble.

"No. Santa will sleep in the carriage," Abyo ordered.

"Eh?!" Santa cried incredulously.

Pucca sighed. _What now?_ Everyone was in bed now (after a bit of bickering over what Pucca was going to wear to bed; she is the only female after all, and has no extra clothes) So in the tranquility of the night the same question she had asked herself countless times in the past couple of hours rang through her head louder than ever. _What now? _To calm her mind, Pucca did a quick review of what she _did _know.

_Garu is eighteen and on a "mission". "Santa" is his escort. Abyo and Garu are childhood friends; sparring is their way of greeting each other. They both have martial art skills. Garu revealed that his cane is his sword in disguise. Bruce Robinson is Abyo's father. He is also London's police chief. He seems to have no wife. . ._

Pucca rolled onto her side and caught the glimmer of her ring. _I wonder if. . .if. . ._

She pulled the blankets over her eyes. _No, I mustn't think in such horrid ways, _she scolded herself. Under the warmth of the thick blankets, Pucca listened to the pitter patter of the rain and lulled into a deep sleep.

The sky was a soft gray when Pucca awoke. Yawning, she turned onto her stomach and buried herself deeper into the blankets. _Not yet. . . not yet. . . _

But the nagging little voice in the back of her head coursed though her body and would not let her rest.Grumbling, Pucca kicked the blankets away and stumbled out of bed to get dressed.

Pucca started to doubt her actions when she saw the sun starting rise. She then heard some faint rustling. Curiosity won the best out of her as she silently opened the door. Creeping down the hallway she heard more whispers. _Who could be up at dawn?_ Pucca was now standing in front of the door to the parlor room. It was clear that the voices and who they belonged to were in there. Feeling an electrifying sense of danger and excitement, she rested her ear on the door to listen.

"Only two murders have occurred so far." 

"Suspects?"

"Not many."

"Confessions?"

"Mainly drunk men and the occasional lunatic."

"Theories?"

"Due to the expertise slicing and cuts, it's suspected to be a doctor. Possibly with some affiliations with the dark arts. One of the detectives suspects that it is a _woman _who is doing all of this; unbelievable!"

"Hmm."

Pucca struggled to digest what she had heard. _Suspects? Dark arts? This couldn't possibly be-_

"About the girl. . ."

"I believe that she's not telling us the real reason why she's here."

"It could be that. . ." Pucca leaned against the door to hear.

"She left her fiancé." Pucca almost fell.

"She is wearing that ring-"

"And I did see her with that other man-"

Pucca buried her face in her hands. _Why did it turn out like this?!_

When she had finally regained her ground, she returned to listening to the conversation.

"She wouldn't be able to handle the case. It is necessary to return her to her home. With the brutality of these crimes, it will be hard on the mind of a young girl-"

Thrusting the door open, Pucca burst in. "I am _not_ a girl! And _this_-" she pulled to ring off of her finger, "is a gift from my uncles!"

Garu, Abyo, Bruce, and Santa all stared at her. Sighing, Garu stood up.

"Do you understand how dangerous it is for a _woman _to be out and about with a murderer on the loose?" he challenged.

"I am no mindless child that has lost her way! You saw me last might. I can take care of myself," Pucca planted herself in front of him.

"Are you not afraid of the possibilities? Are you not worried about your family? Do you have any sense of what irresponsibility you are portraying?"

Pucca looked away. She slipped the ring on her finger. Still staring at it, she whispered, "I have nothing to lose."

The suspense in the room seemed to immobilize everyone. Finally, Abyo jokingly commented, "That was a nice 'good morning'."

Santa mumbled something about needing to feed his horses and quickly escaped. Bruce eagerly followed him. Abyo then stumbled out of the room, claiming that he was going to fix up a "feast".

In the deafening silence of the room, Pucca glanced at Garu. He had removed the broach that adorned his collar. It was a ruby in the shape of a heart. _Red, heart, love. _Pucca thought. She looked at his face. His eyes were clouded, almost troubled. Mustering the last bit of strength she had, Pucca turned to fully face him. Without hesitation, she reached for his hands and held them in hers. Garu looked up, alarmed.

"No matter what happens I'll be there to support you. You and all of them in this case."

"Do you know what we are facing?" Garu asked in a hushed whisper.

"Jack the Ripper."

_A/N Please review! (You know you want to _;D_ )_


	4. Challenge Accepted

_A/N This is later than usual, so apologies! I rushed to make this too so I hope it's not bad_ ;o; _Special shout out to Rosepetal97! _:D

"You have made it clear that you wish to stay," Bruce began.

It was a cloudy morning with no rain to spoil anyone's mood. Pucca, Garu, Abyo, and Bruce were crammed into Santa's carriage as he chauffeured them. After having a "feast", Bruce decided that Garu would begin his mission. But there was still the matter of Pucca's presence to deal with.

"Yes, sir," Pucca said quietly.

"So the others and I decided that we would arrange an agreement with you. We think that having you here would be a danger, seeing how the victims are women, after all. But after seeing your determination and wits, we decided to reconsider your presence. However, we do need you to demonstrate that you are worthy in this case. So, we have set up a few trials for you."

Pucca slowly digested this. _So I have to prove myself? Sounds easy enough. _Pucca always had a strong will, making all of her goals easy to accomplish. Now this was one of them. She looked full into Bruce's eyes and said, "Challenge accepted."

"WE ARE HERE!" Santa hollered as the carriage stopped with an abrupt halt.

They had stopped at a large, sad gray building. It's sign read _London Police Department_. Pucca shivered at the sight of the crumbling walls and bar windows. But as she observed the depressing sight, there was one uplifting feel. At the doorway, stood a young woman. Her long hair was kept in two tidy braids and a red rose adorned her bangs. As she turned and saw the carriage, her eyes shined and her aura seemed to become even more vibrant.

"Welcome!" She threw out her arms excitedly and started to jog towards the carriage.

Now dismounted from the carriage, Abyo ran towards the woman too, but rather than hugging her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whirled her around to face Pucca and Garu. Her expression immediately became gloomy, but at seeing Pucca, she became puzzled.

"Dearest Ching More, this is Miss Pucca Bennett," Abyo introduced. Snickering he added "Garu's _mistress._"

Garu looked away angrily as he and Pucca exclaimed "We are not courting!"

Ching giggled."After years of solitude, the cold hearted Paulette has a warm side after all." She then turned to Pucca, "It is a pleasure to meet the woman who makes my friend happy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you-"

"BUAK!"

"Eh?" Pucca suddenly noticed that atop Ching's head, what she mistook for a hat from afar was a real hen. She looked questionably at Abyo and Ching who laughed wholeheartedly. Even Garu muffled a chuckle.

"She is my little Won." Ching patted Won softly as the hen rubbed itself against her head.

Pucca let out a nervous laugh. _What else? _She challenged. _What else awaits me?_

"Oi, is Sir Chang accompanying you?" Abyo asked Ching.

"No. He stayed home. Said he did not feel fine… Why?"

"Oh you know… just wondering if you could stay a little longer for a bit of fun…" Abyo smirked.

"Dirty man!" Ching shrugged herself out of Abyo's hold as he sniggered mischievously at her. She leaned towards Pucca and whispered, "These are the moments that I wonder why I didn't fall in love with a simple man." Pucca giggled.

"Are all of you going to flutter around like silly birds or actually find a murderer?" Garu rasped as he and Bruce stood at the building's doorway.

"Just havin' a bit of fun," Abyo hollered as he led Ching into the building. Pucca stood at the doorway awkwardly as she saw everyone get comfortable. It was like seeing a scene of a book in your mind's eye. Everyone had their place; Bruce sat at a large desk covered with papers, Santa stood at the corner of the office sucking on a candy cane contently, Ching and Abyo sat in chairs by the window, and Garu stood by the desk. _Will I become part of this picture?_

"Oi! Are you going to stand there gaping there or help us?" Abyo called out.

Pucca turned to him mechanically. "Tell me everything."

"Mary Ann Nichols, August thirty-first. Annie Chapman, September eighth. Both were prostitutes. Both had their sexual organs gruesomely removed. Both didn't have particularly bad backgrounds. We believe they weren't specifically targeted, rather random victims. Some suspect that there are two different murders that committed each crime on their own. The grand majority, including me, believe that the crimes were committed by the same man," Bruce said.

"We are not sure why the crimes are being committed, but we believe it has something to do with the black arts," Garu explained.

"Do you think he will act again?" Ching inquired.

At that, Bruce scratched the back of his head. "Erm… I do not know."

"If all of the incidents have occurred near Whitechapel, and _if _the murder acts again, couldn't we split up and search for any suspicious people?" Pucca stated quietly.

Everyone turned incredulously at her. "Not as bait!" She waved her hands frantically. "But the area is rather small, and in disguises' we could patrol the area for anything suspicious."

Garu rubbed his temples. "Have you not understood-"

"I could dress as a man," Pucca crossed her arms defensively.

"No. It is improper. It is bad enough that we have two women helping in this investigation. Rumors are sure to fly, and a woman dressing as a man is _outrageous_."

"Is it that you cannot see from my view? I do not care for such things. We could save lives!"

Both of them wearily gave up. Santa then said, "A trap is _very_ risky, but it with everyone's skills, it could work."

Pucca raised her eyebrows. Ching then stood and motioned Pucca to follow her in to the hallway. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Pucca observed in approval at Ching's master swordsmanship. "When did you learn?"

"My father, Sir Chang More, is an expert in the martial arts and weaponry. He taught me everything I know after my mother died."

"Oh! I am very sorry for your loss. I should not have intruded…" Pucca looked shamefully away.

"It is alright. I lost her when I was young, but she did leave me many happy memories. It's the little things that she left behind that keep me up each and every day."

Pucca looked hopefully towards Ching who continued to expertly slice the air. With a sudden childish impulse, Pucca whispered wickedly, "Want to know why I am truly here?"

Ching turned to Pucca and eagerly leaned in for the gossip.

"I have never done such an outrageous thing. Or thought it would happen to me, but I fell I love with Garu at first sight. I then left home to follow him in pursue of his heart."

Ching squealed. "Wah! I wish you the best! It appears that the two of you already get along well!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Really? He's been hard on me so far," Pucca pouted.

"Truly! I've known Paulette since I was a child. He tends to be rather cold and remote to others, but with you, he is different."

And so the two newly made friends giggled their way through the evening, unaware of what was brewing.

A/N _Sorry it's long_. ;_; _I had a bit of a writer's block and was busy with other things. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And thanks for the reviews!_ :D


	5. Cheeky Woman

_A_/_N I am in school now so I won't be able to update as often as I once did. Sorry _;_; _~Special shoutout to BluePanda326, Rosepetal97 and __PinkLizard462!_ :D _**PS The Goddess of Baby Deliveries makes an appearance in this chapter; she goes by "Ma"**_

* * *

"Do you like the pastel yellow or the baby blue better?" Ching asked as she laid out two of her smallest dresses for Pucca to see.

"Baby blue please," Pucca felt the soft cotton with her fingers. After a rather restless dinner, Abyo and Garu cast off the girls at Ching's home. Despite the pouts from both of them, Ching and Pucca were to stay out of as much action as they could; neither truly minded though, for they were formulating plans of attack to gain the boys' interest in them.

"So Sir Garu and Sir Abyo were your father's pupils?" Pucca recollected. She had met Sir Chang earlier.

"Yes. Both of them were determined students, despite the constant chastising they received. People eventually accepted the fact as part of their charm. I was taught my swordsmanship in secret, so few know of my skills."

Pucca nodded understandingly. It was almost a crime if a lady was to know any form of self defense.

Ching puffed her cheeks. "When Robinson and I were children, he used to be even more flirtatious than he is now. He has calmed down only a bit because he took notice of how much I needed him." At Pucca's confused stare, Ching began to explain.

"When my mother died, Robinson and I were at the mere age of five. At the time, my father went through a deep depression and often went to visit Mr. Robinson. Robinson's mother died of childbirth, so he did not understand the pain that I felt. He did try to help me, and at those times, I relied on him to bring me happiness. Over the years, we became close friends, and I began to see him as more. Being the flirt he was, I had to fight for his attention for a long time; while he acknowledged all of the girls that followed him, he saw me as Ching and nothing more. It wasn't until recently that he started to pursue me. I do not know when or how, but he did." On that last note, a small smile played on Ching's lips.

"I am happy for you!" Pucca exclaimed. "You finally found the happiness you were looking for."

At this, Ching frowned. "Not really…but enough about me! What are we going to do about you and Paulette?"

Pucca folded her arms. "Why will it not be like in the books? Love at first sight for both people and everything magically fits together perfectly!" she huffed.

"Maybe if he knows more about you, he will become more interested in you. Take things slow. Try to learn about each other," Ching suggested.

_Most marriages are arranged with the couple not knowing each other… so maybe it would be nice to know them better…_ And with that, Pucca was determined to learn everything about Garu.

Rising from her seat, Pucca said, "I am going to excuse myself for a good night's rest. Good night, Miss Ching!"

"Good night, Pucca."

It was a gray morning, but there was no threat of rain – yet. Ching and Pucca sat in the parlor waiting for everyone to come and pick them up.

"What is taking so long?" Ching sighed. "They said they would be here at ten o'clock exact."

At the sudden sound of knocking, the girls leapt from their seats to the door. Sure enough, Abyo stood there cockily. "Good morning!" He saluted.

"Good morning!" Both girls greeted as they all clambered into the carriage.

* * *

"Erm… I do not mean to be rude, but why are we at the tailoring shop?" Pucca asked as she glanced out of the carriage window.

"Because we need to get clothing for you," Garu answered stiffly as Pucca's face was uncomfortably close to his.

"But Ching already gave me this one!" Pucca gestured to the baby blue dress she was wearing. "I shall do fine with this one and my own."

"Seeing how the case is nowhere near it's end and the limited amount of resources you have, we think it is best to prepare," Garu explained. _How long will this case last?_ Pucca secretly wished it would never end.

Now on foot, Ching lightly held Abyo's hand. "Robinson, there was something that I wanted to show you." She tugged at his hand.

"Eh? But -"

"Come," she pulled forcefully. "Bye, bye!" Ching waved with her other hand as she dragged slow Abyo down the street.

By the time Ching and Abyo were out of sight, Pucca and Garu stood awkwardly in the middle of the street. "Shall we go?" Garu asked quietly. Pucca nodded; they walked into the tailor.

The stench of strong perfume dazed Pucca and Garu. Before Pucca could get a sense of her bearings, she felt a clammy hand grab her chin.

"Look at dis dawl! She is simpwy adorable!" Pucca stared at the woman who was now rubbing her cheeks. "So smooth and saft! Look at her!" The woman forcefully grabbed Pucca's face and pushed it close to Garu's. "Is she not lovely?" The woman demanded. Although Pucca felt uncomfortable, she couldn't deny the small tingle of curiosity in her.

"…very…" Garu blushed but quickly managed to regain his ground. Pucca felt defeated.

"I shall leave you to see what clods you would like fow yow dwess, I suppose." And with that, the woman skittered into the dressing rooms, leaving a cheek-sore Pucca and confused Garu behind.

Trying to ignore the little episode, Garu quicky turned to a display. "Which do you like?"

"Allow me to see…" Pucca started to leaf through the stacks. _Now_ _is my chance…_

"What is your favorite color?" She started.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Garu shot back.

Pucca held back a sigh. _He is going to make it hard_…

"I am curious to know. My favorites are red and pink."

"Erm… green…"

"What do you like to do for fun?" She handed him a cloth sample to hold.

"…I do not have much time nowadays…"

"Just answer me." She snatched a green cloth.

"Read. Practice my skills. Be with my cat."

"Ooooh! What is your cat's name? What color is it?"She rubbed the cloth vigorously.

"Mio. He is black."

"What is your favorite food?" She put the green cloth back and reached for a pink one.

"My father once brought my family foreign food from Asia. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Do you have any siblings?" She put the pink cloth back and handed Garu the green one she previously had.

"No."

"Why -"

Before Pucca could finish, the dressing room door flung open. Pucca and Garu mechanically turned only to see a woman with electric blue hair march out.

"I expect that you are to have the dress done in three days," the woman ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" said the cheek-abusing woman.

"The ball will be this Saturday, after all." _Ball?_

"It shall be completely done by then!" The cheeky woman assured nervously. With that, the blue haired woman flounced out of the tailor, but not before sending Garu a flirtatious wave of her fan.

_The nerve! _Pucca balled her fists but quickly crossed her arms to hide them. Before Pucca could let disgraceful words spill from her mouth, Garu's words stopped her.

"We shall go to the ball."

"EH?!" Pucca recoiled, whether her head was dizzy from happiness or shock she did not know. "Ye -"

"Since it is an exclusive ball for the wealthy, we may be able to investigate some doctors there."

"How do you know this?!" Pucca demanded, her heart crushing at an unbelievably fast rate.

"Because my father was invited," Garu explained.

"So… what profession is your father's, exactly?" Pucca asked wearily.

"He owns a large successful company that makes medical equipment."

Pucca opened her mouth to speak, but Garu quickly turned to the cheeky woman. "We find these cloths wonderful and would like Miss Pucca here to get measured."

"Wait- but-" Pucca stuttered as the cheeky woman ushered her into the dressing room. She looked back at Garu longingly, but the door slammed shut, separating her from him.

"Allow me to hep yow owt," said the cheeky woman as she stared to help Pucca undress. "I go by 'Ma' here, so joost call me dat."

Pucca nodded solemnly as she raised her arms. _What am I going to do? This is not progressing… _She bit her lip. _I must not give up now. It was only a few questions; I can ask more later._ She looked down to see Ma measuring her waist. Upon seeing her, Pucca felt her throat burn. _Who was that blue-haired woman? Oh how I would love to show her her place… _With that final thought, she started to fantasize all sorts of manners of revenge.

the door suddenly crashed down. "PU-ahhh…umm.." Pucca turned and froze as Garu stood at the now destroyed doorway, beet red. "Get dresses quickly and come!" His voice cracked as he turned away.

"WAD DO YOU THINK YOW ARE DOWING?" Ma raged on Garu, hurdling herself towards him. Pucca quickly slipped into her dress skirts and top. _What does he think he is doing? Did he go in on purpose? _Pucca shivered at the last thought. _He only saw me in my corset and drawers… but… _Pucca shock her head as she dashed down the hall to save Garu.

"…A GENTLEMAN ISH TO NEBER DO DAT!" Ma whacked Garu with her fan repeatedly upon his head. Garu winced but did not protest or refuse.

"Please stop, Ma! Maybe it is an emergency," Pucca pulled Ma away from Garu with ease, for though she was petite, Ma was even smaller.

"N-" Pucca pleaded with her eyes. Ma sighed and nodded, but not before shooting Garu a dirty look.

Garu then held out a newspaper to Pucca. He nudged it into her hands. She read;

JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN

"No…no…" Pucca refused to believe it. Afraid to read any further, she turned to Garu. "When did this happen?"

"Last night. That is probably why Abyo could not find his father this morning," he answered gravely.

"We are to go. Now."

She did not protest.

* * *

_A/N OMERGOD that was long _:P _BUT YOU ALL DESERVE IT! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUAL SUPPORT!_


	6. No, no, no, no, no

After the long wait, I finally made chapter 6~ This is also the only chapter that you'll have wine and corpses in too XD

* * *

The clicking of shoes echoed in the now-abandoned Mitre Square. The clicking became a thunder as Pucca and Garu ran towards Ching and Abyo, who were crouching over a green and white blob. As they reached them, Ching delicately pulled a white sheet over the thing. The comrades stared gravely at each other. Abyo spoke.

"Two victims. We arrived too late. The detectives left one for us, 'as practice' they said."

Garu nodded slowly. _A corpse… I've never seen a corpse before… _Pucca was filled with dread and excitement at the same time. She watched Abyo slowly lift the white sheet away from the body.

First, the putrid smell of rotting flesh and blood consumed Pucca's mind. Then came the visuals. The thing's face was nonexistent; the slices and deep gashes destroyed the thing's facial features. Body half dressed, it was gruesomely disfigured-

Pucca looked away sharply. _This is nauseating… _she became aware of Garu gazing at her. She turned to face him, careful to not observe the thing any further. His eyes hinted at playfulness yet his face was slightly green. _This is a test! I mustn't fail! _Pucca chastised herself. _They're all watching… _Pucca slowly crouched over the corpse and forced herself to look at it. After a still minute of staring and holding back her vomit, Pucca swallowed her fears and whispered "What are we to do?"

"Take the body to the hospital so that she can be further examined," Abyo implied easily, but his face was also tinted green.

"She's not going to take herself," Pucca mumbled as she laid the white sheet beside the corpse. She proceeded to push the corpse onto the sheet. _No, no, no, no, no…. _was all she could think as she bundled up the body speedily. _No, no, no, no, no-_

Pucca then carried the bundled body, ignoring its warmth and the flowering blood stains on the sheet as she trudged towards Santa's carriage.

"What are you doing?" Garu finally barked.

"Taking her to the hospital," Pucca wearily said. The sickening odor had nearly immobilized her by now. _No- I can't fail now! _The world was beginning to darken and sway, but Pucca persisted. As Abyo, Ching, and Garu passed her, Pucca became aware of her slowness. _Don't leave me!_ The though came so naturally, Pucca feared that she had said it aloud. Slowly, she pushed on.

When she had finally staggered to the carriage, Pucca was breathing heavily. Everything suddenly seemed so dark and distant, Pucca felt abandoned. _Help… I'm drowning… _

Pucca felt a hand rest on her shoulder, so she whirred around to see Garu facing her. He was smiling warmly with outstretched arms. _My savior!_ With tears in her eyes, Pucca ran to him - or tried to, as the corpse weighed her down. When she reached Garu, Pucca outstretched her arms as well, making the corpse slide into his arms. Garu then turned with the body in his arms and walked to a different carriage across the plaza.

"Told you it would work," Abyo said snidely.

Pucca remained motionless, arms stretched out and all. _Have I just been taken as a fool? _In a rush of realization, Pucca began to hiss and threw her fists to her sides. _I was acting incorrectly and no one corrected me as I did not ask for orders! _Irritated with herself, Pucca tried to stomp back to Santa's carriage but the darkness finally enveloped her.

* * *

"Look! Her eyes are fluttering!"

Pucca woozily opened her eyes to see Ching and Abyo standing over her. Pucca sat up and looked around her and was relieved to find herself in a warm bed. Suddenly dizzy, Pucca lied back down, uneasy at Garu's absence.

"Are you better now?" Ching clasped her hands worriedly. As Pucca observed Ching's pretty face she noticed that is was still slightly green.

"Y-yes… What time is it?" Pucca breathed.

"A little after five." _So Ching is still disgusted by the dead body even hours later-_Pucca pushed the sudden images of the body away, determined to not allow the darkness suck her in again.

"Oi, let's eat!" Abyo bellowed, his stomach growling loudly.

"Yes," Pucca slurred. With Ching and Abyo's help, Pucca was able to go downstairs and into the dining room. At seeing Garu sitting quietly at his place at the table, Pucca tried to regain her composure. Eventually, everyone came to their seats and ate their steaming bowls of soup and toasted bread. There was no chatter now; in the absence of Santa and Bruce, no one wanted to mention anything involving Jack the Ripper.

As everyone sat back and stared vacantly, Abyo suddenly piped "I know what will cheer us up!"

"What did you have in mind?" Ching asked cautiously. _Cautiously? _

He walked over to the kitchen and after much clattering, he finally emerged with a slim bottle.

"Wine?!" Ching asked incredulously. Garu sighed.

"Why cry and sigh? It's only to make us gleeful again." Abyo's faint smirk scared Pucca.

"I do not drink al-" Ching began, but Abyo was already pouring the wine into four glasses.

"A toast to being alive!" Abyo announced as he handed the glasses to everyone.

"Cheers…" Pucca whispered as she clinked the glass with everyone. _I'm underage…_

Pucca pretended to drink as she watched everyone carefully. Abyo eagerly drank the wine; Ching fingered the glass and took tiny sips; Garu stared at the glass as if it were a foreign creature.

"Be a man!" Abyo jeered as he heartily smacked Garu's shoulder. Slowly, Garu drank from the glass until Abyo nodded in appreciation. As soon as he turned away, however, Garu planted the glass onto the table and went back to his staring.

Ching abruptly started to giggle.

"Eh? So weak? After just one?" Abyo said playfully to Ching. She burst out laughing.

"Are you going to drink that?" Abyo pointed to Pucca's full glass and Garu's half-full one. They shook their heads furiously. Shrugging, Abyo swiped the glasses to his spot and proceeded to chug the wine down.

Pucca turned to see what Garu was going to do when she noticed that he was pink in the face. _Just like Ching…_

"Come now, Garu! You have not faced the joy of manhood until you drink more." Abyo forcefully made his way to Garu's place and clawed his mouth open, then pushing the bottle's top into his mouth, forcing him to drink. As Garu's eyes became teary, Abyo finally pulled the bottle away and drank the remaining dregs. Pucca cringed as Ching snickered.

"Yooo all sooo weak…" Abyo garbled as he finished half of the second bottle. Pucca watched in disgust as Abyo went on until his fifth bottle, Ching cheering him happily and Garu staring vacantly.

All of a sudden, Garu fell out of his seat and crashed to the floor, breaking the chair in an earsplitting snap. Pucca rushed to his side and struggled to pull him up; Garu was an unusual shade of pink and panted. Pucca carried him like a sack of potatoes up the stairs, ignoring Ching's woots and Abyo's yell of encouragement. Slowly, but surely, in the darkness of the hallway, Pucca dragged Garu into his temporary room. She tentatively laid him across the bed and gazed at him wistfully as the moonlight shined majestically on him. Not wanting to leave, Pucca sat at the foot of the bed and concentrated on Garu's rising and falling chest.

"It is hot," Garu finally gasped.

Pucca came to realize that he was fully dressed – coat, shoes, and all – and blushed. Containing a squeal, she eased his coat and shoes off; she dared to not go further. Garu calmed again and closed his eyes. Sure that he was asleep, Pucca inched her way closer to him until she found herself twirling his pigtails lightheartedly.

_It's so peaceful… if you ignore Ching's laughter and Abyo hollering… _Pucca smiled to herself. _Dearest love, why do I care for you in such ways so soon? _Pucca turned to see Garu's handsome face. Sighing, she arose to find a fan as to wind his red face, but stopped at a tug of her dress. Glancing behind her, she saw that it was Garu who stared at her intensely. She fell onto the bed as he pulled her down.

"I do not wish to be alone any longer…" Garu mumbled as he turned to his side.

"What do mean?" Pucca asked.

"So lonely… spending a lifetime alone…" Garu croaked quietly. It was then that Pucca noticed that he was crying.

_THE WINE! _Pucca thought with alarm. _This is so out of character of him! How can he be so sadistic… _

Garu had stopped sniffling and was now snoozing peacefully. Pucca stared at his dark figure and felt warm tears flow down her cheeks.

"I am sinfully lonely too."

* * *

Enjoy and review! And thanks! :3


End file.
